


Palta

by ppyajunebug



Series: Avocados At Law [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppyajunebug/pseuds/ppyajunebug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when you've got a law office, a bag of avocados, and three people who don't like eating them? Hide them in increasingly annoying places, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Palta

**Author's Note:**

> Avocados are to Daredevil as flower crowns are to Hannibal. I'm only a little bit sorry about this.

Foggy blamed Karen for it, but Matt always countered that there was no way she could have known that neither of them actually _liked_ avocados.

And anyway, Foggy just liked blaming Karen because she was really cute when she got angry at him.

But it was true- neither Matt nor Foggy nor Karen actually liked avocados. So when Karen showed up one morning with a bag of them, there really wasn’t anyone who was going to eat them.

No one was entirely sure who hid the first one. 

Pretty soon it became a competition. Foggy liked to place them in bizarre patterns on the floor of Matt’s office so he’d have to take an unnecessarily complicated path to get to his desk. Matt’s specialty was hiding them in desk drawers and cabinets. Karen liked to perch them precariously so that no one was ever entirely sure whether or not they’d have to duck from a falling avocado when they went to open the supply closet.

Things only escalated from there.

Foggy awoke to find his sock drawer stuffed full of avocados. Karen grabbed her handbag one morning only to find that there was nothing in it but the largest avocado she’d ever seen. Matt’s entire apartment turned into a minefield of them, spread across the floor in irritating intervals (he suspected Claire had something to do with that, seeing as she was the only one with a spare key to his place).

The madness only ended at Christmas, when the three of them walked into the office to find the small Christmas tree that Karen had insisted on setting up had had all of its ornaments replaced with small, glowing plastic avocados. Underneath it, where a small pile of presents had been the night before, were several large tubs of guacamole and a box of fresh avocados that Aguacate had decided to sleep on top of the night before.

The three friends silently stared at the tree. Aguacate lept neatly off the box and meowed loudly at them. Foggy turned to look at Matt and Karen.

“Truce?” he offered. They nodded their heads slowly.

If the nuns of St. Agnes orphanage thought it was odd to get such a large donation of guacamole at Christmas time, they kept it to themselves. Besides, the kids loved quesadilla night.


End file.
